Truth of Sketch
by Stella de Mare
Summary: Setahun berlalu sejak terakhir aku bertemu denganmu. Aku berubah, dan ternyata kau juga. Tapi tahukah bahwa perasaan yang kusimpan bagimu tak berubah sedari dulu? Dan ketika kita kini bertemu, rahasia 5 tahun ini masih tetap kusimpan kepalang rapat. Tapi nyatanya, sketsa indah ini menyimpan kejujuran lebih dari yang kusimpan...


A/N: Salam-salam semua! Aku Stella, setelah sekian lama akhirnya muncul juga kesempatan buat balik lagi nulis fanfic~ Sebenernya fanfic ini ditulis tengah malam dalam keadaan nekat (besoknya ada ulangan ekonomi soalnya), tapi karena lagi dapet _feel_nya dibela-belain deh...

Hahaha... Jangan ditiru, ya, kawan! Selamat membaca!^^

* * *

**Disclaimer**** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Truth of Sketch © Stella de Mare**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, etc.**

"**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!"**

_**Terinspirasi dari novel karya Morra Quatro, Believe—karena cinta aku percaya**_

…**~*~…**

**Truth of Sketch**

"_**Your eyes can lie, but your hand—never"**_

_Pantai Mizu, 2013_

Petang sudah datang dan siang telah sirna, sinar matahari yang lembayung muda mulai merambahi tepi tanjung Pantai Mizu. Sebentuk pria tengah asik duduk di tepian tanjung, dengan pancingan bermerk yang kelihatan mahal bertengger di kepalan tangannya. Sementara pria berambut kuning cerah tipe landak itu menatapi lautan luas dengan teduh, begitu sabar menanti ikan yang tak kunjung menyantap umpan di dalam air sana.

Nama pria itu adalah Naruto—Naruto Uzumaki lengkapnya. Pria yang menganggap memancing sebagi hobi, dan fotografi sebagai hidup.

Waktu seakan berjalan begitu lambat ketika kau menunggu sesuatu. Karena itulah Naruto begitu mencintai memancing. Begitu juga dengan fotografi—bukan sekadar melambatkan waktu—namun mampu menghentikan waktu. Dan waktu masih berjalan begitu lambat ketika sebuah suara merdu terdengar dari belakang punggung si fotografer.

"Masih suka ke Mizu, heh? Naruto-kun?" Dan Naruto menoleh, mendapati sesosok gadis manis bermata hijau—sehijau emerald. Rambut panjangnya yang sewarna sakura berterbangan dibawa angin semilir. Sementara tangannya jejal, penuh dengan buku sketsa ukuran A3 dan berbagai pensil berlainan jenis.

"Sakura-chan?" lonjaknya kaget, pancingan di tangannya agak bergerak meronta, namun bukan karena ikan memakan umpannya… Lebih karena terlonjak kaget mendapati gadis itu di hadapannya lagi. Namun gadis itu tak lagi menjawab, hanya duduk terdiam di tonjolan karang datar sebelah dan mempersilakan tangan mungilnya berkarya di atas buku sketsa A3 itu. Tak lupa secercah senyum tipis menghias wajahnya.

Sakura Haruno adalah teman semasa kuliah Naruto sejak 5 tahun lalu—tahun pertamanya. Sakura memang bukan teman satu kampusnya, tapi seangkatan. Gadis manis berambut merah muda itu dulunya memang bintang kampus, jadi dia terkenal. Dia cantik, cerdas, supel, dan keluarganya terpandang.

Bukan hanya satu lelaki yang terpikat dengannya, puluhan saja ada. Namun dari segerombolan pria, hanya ada beberapa yang beruntung bisa menjadi satu dari sedikit pria yang dekat dengannya—Naruto termasuk di dalamnya. Setidaknya, ketika itu peluang pria-pria beruntung itu untuk mengencani Sakura memang lebih tinggi dari peluang pria lain yang hanya berstatus 'kenalan' saja. Setidaknya, itu berlangsung sampai Sakura resmi manjadi kekasih Sasuke Uchiha di tahunnya yang ke 2, semua tentu saja kalah dengan si bintang kampus versi pria. Memang ketika itu masih ada saja yang tak mau mengalah dan terus mendekati Sakura yang telah berstatus kekasih orang itu. Tapi atas nama persahabatan… Naruto memilih mundur.

Kesunyian kini kembali menyelimuti ketika Naruto tersadar dari memori masa lalunya, hanya debur ombak yang terdengar di sepanjang telinga. Waktu pun kembali berjalan begitu lambat, namun kali ini Naruto tak menyukainya, kesunyian ini lebih terasa mencekam dibandingkan damai, karena itulah ia bersua.

"Tidak datang dengan teman?" ucap Naruto gugup, hampir gagap.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura singkat, masih dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Tidak dengan…_dia_?"

Kini Sakura menoleh. "_Dia_?" tanyanya bingung.

"Eh?" seakan pertanyaannya itu sudah begitu jelas, "Sasuke maksudku…" sambung Naruto tak kalah gugup dari sebelumnya. Namun kali ini Sakura tidak kembali menjawab singkat. Ia tertawa kecil—tapi terasa begitu lepas. Lalu ia menghela napas dan bergumam teduh pada pria dihadapannya itu.

"Sudah putus," ujarnya santai.

"Ah…"

Lalu hening kembali menyergap. Namun kali ini Naruto tidak mencoba menghalaunya, hingga tidak terasa 1,2 ikan telah masuk ke ember pancingan, dan 1,2 lembar sketsa telah terisi penuh di balik lembar yang tengah digarap Sakura.

"Gambar apa?" tanya Naruto sehabis menaruh ikan ketiganya di ember. Sakura tengah beristirahat dari kegiatannya dan meletakan buku sketsa itu di sampingnya, Naruto mengambilnya.

Halaman terdepan memukau Naruto, sebentuk panorama khas pantai tertera di sana, klise objeknya—tapi indahnya tidak klise. Gambar itu begitu sederhana, hanya goretan pensil belaka, tapi tiap goresannya seakan penuh makna, dan cinta... Naruto memandangi gambar itu lama, ia terkesima. Ia mengagumi tiap detail goresan yang ditorehkan pada kertas itu. Naruto membalik halamannya.

Halaman kedua berisi sketsa tanjung Pantai Mizu, dengan sesosok pria yang tengah memegang pancingan.

"Aku?" tanya Naruto. Sakura terkikik, "Menurutmu?" tanyanya, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum. Senang bahwa dirinya bisa tampak seartistik itu di lukisan Sakura.

Halaman selanjutnya bukan berisi sketsa hangat, tapi Naruto tetap terpukau. Nampak sketsa barisan pria dan wanita lansia yang sedang tertawa-tawa. Sketsa sejenis ini ada setidaknya lebih dari 4 lembar.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto ketika sampai ke halaman berisi gambar seorang kakek-kakek ompong yang kalau dilihatnya secara langsung mungkin tak ada menariknya sedikitpun. Namun di gambar itu, si kakek tampak tertawa begitu bahagia—lupa akan ompongnya, sampai-sampai Naruto ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kamu," jawab Sakura iseng, "Kenapa? Miripkan?"

'Sial' ucap Naruto membatin. Lalu mereka tertawa.

"Mereka penghuni Mutsumien," jawab Sakura, melihat muka bingung Naruto, Sakura kembali menjelaskan, "Mutsumien itu nama rouji homu—panti jompo."

"Oh…" dan Naruto tersenyum lagi.

Halaman berwajahkan kumpulan wanita dan pria renta ini berlanjut hingga sekitar 7 atau 8 halaman, Naruto mulai membayangkan, sesering apakan gadis bermata emerald yang sedang sibuk berbenah itu berkunjung ke sana… Untuk sejenak, Naruto begitu mengagumi hasil karya Sakura. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto membalik halamannya.

Dan halaman berikutnya memecut Naruto, selembar penuh kertas gambar berlukiskan wajah pria bermata dan berambut kelam—Sasuke. Entah mengapa sketsa ini sama sekali tidak Naruto sukai. Sedari tadi Naruto begitu mengagumi hasil karya Sakura, dengan goresan pensilnya yang begitu syahdu dan tawa yang menghiasi tiap lembarnya. Namun sketsa ini tampak begitu buruk di mata Naruto. Garisnya terlihat kasar dan kaku, bagus, namun tak indah.

Naruto membalik halaman baliknya, dan mendapati sketsa serupa, dan masih tak bagus dimatanya.

'Bodoh,' pikir Naruto. Sketsa itu tampak buruk hanya karena ia cemburu, dan bodohnya ia menanggapi kecemburuannya itu.

Naruto membalik halaman-halaman berikutnya—masih objek yang sama. Dan hatinya teriris semakin dalam. Betapa lega hatinya ketika setelah melewati 4 lembar berlukiskan wajah Sasuke, Sakura mengambil buku sketsa itu dari tangannya.

"Sudah gelap," ucapnya merdu, senyum tersungging dan wajahnya berhiaskan rona merah, lalu ia menyambung, "pulang, yuk."

Naruto mulai berbenah pancingan yang tanpa sadar ia geletakan sedari tadi, dan membereskan peralatannya yang tadi.

"Sudah gelap, tak baik wanita pulang sendiri, kuantar ya?" tanya Naruto lembut, penuh harap dalam hati.

"Emm, baiklah…" ucap Sakura, dan mereka berjalan beriringan keluar area Pantai Mizu.

.

_Mirai Road, 2013_

Naruto dan Sakura melewati perjalanan dalam obrolan ringan, diselingi tawa beberapa kali. Namun entah kenapa, Sakura sesekali membolak-balik buku sketsanya jika Naruto tak melihat. Memandangi puluhan sketsa yang membuatnya menarik buku sketsa itu sesegera mungkin dari tangan teman lamanya itu.

Puluhan sketsa tersebut bergambarkan pria ceriwis berambut jabrik laksana landak yang tengah menyetir mobil yang dipumpanginya, tergambar dalam berbagai pose. Digambar dengan begitu halus dan penuh rasa ditiap goresan. Pelan-pelan Sakura melirik kecil ke arah tulisan di pojok tiap halaman yang seakan menonjoknya keras, mengingatkannya akan kenangan lama yang niatnya ia lupakan—namun tak berhasil.

"2008, H. Sakura" bunyi tulisan di halaman terbawah, dan tulisan kecil di pojok halaman terakhir kumpulan itu adalah...

"2012, H. Sakura"

* * *

A/N: Duh-duh... ceritanya nggak jelas ya? Bahasanya acak-kadul ya? Aneh ya? Duh...

Duh-duh... saya butuh pendapat dari kalian semua tentang fic ini... Mohon di riview deh(-.-)...


End file.
